Tell me how I was born
by victoriarogue
Summary: The sons and daughters of the Naruto cast begin to question their family origins and question how they came to be. The parents' stories begin to unfold as they tell their tales of how everyone came to know each other.
1. Figuring out a History Project

It is late in the afternoon in Konohagakure. The school bell rings and many young students walk out of the large institute either talking or rushing to get home. One of the students is casually walking home, thinking about his homework assignment. He is a cute boy, mostly to some of the girls and a few guys at school. His hair is a very dark green and his eyes are a beautiful violet color, even his skin is a perfect complexion. His name is Uzumaki Taiyou, the son of Uzumaki Naruto, who is the seventh hokage after Hatake Kakashi, and Hyuuga Hinata, the daughter of Hyuuga Hizashi of the Hyuuga Estate.

Uzumaki Taiyou walks from the ninja academy on his way home with a book titled "Learning About the Family Tree." His teacher, Umino Iruka, who was also Uzumaki Naruto's teacher once, assigned this book to him in order to trace his family origin for a festival concerning the forefathers of Konohagakure. As he approaches his home, he begins to speak to himself about his assignment.

"Hm... Aw, man! Iruka-sensei sure did pick a lovely subject for the class today? I don't even know where to start for this project. What should I ask mom and dad about concerning the family origin?" Taiyou asks, kicking a few pebbles. "I know my grandfather on dad's side was the Fourth Hokage and my other grandfather on mommy's side was like the Hyuuga king or something, but what exactly should I put down on this friggin book?"

"Oi, You-kun!" a little girl shouts, trying to catch up with Taiyou.

"Konichiwa, Yuna-chan!" Taiyou brightly greets, grinning.

Taiyou stops walking and waits for his friend, Uchiha Yuna, to reach him. Yuna is the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke of the vast Uchiha clan and Haruno Sakura. Everyone says she resembles her mother in appearance and her father in personality, but Taiyou hasn't seen any evidence of that quite yet. What was there to compare Yuna to Sakura with? She has long, silky lilac hair, emerald eyes and her skin's no where near as pale as her mother's. She's a beautiful female like her mother, but her features aren't that similar. Her personality isn't that close to Sasuke's either. She's way more friendlier, analytical, and most importantly socially open. Taiyou hasn't understood the genetic connection between Yuna and her parents, but he knows she doesn't like being compared to them. She threatened him to never do that once, but the situation was soon dismissed after he agreed to such.

Yuna makes it to him, panting as she clutches her magenta bookbag straps. Taiyou notices she is wearing two yellow ribbons in her hair today and recognizes the ribbons mainly because his father has hair of the similar hue. When she relaxes her breathing, she speaks to Taiyou with a cute pouting of the bottom lip.

"Must you always Shadow Step your way home? Some of us have yet to master that technique you know," Yuna argues.

"Gomen ne, Yuna-chan. I didn't know you were walking home with me today," Taiyou says, scratching the back of his head.

Yuna sighs then responds, "No, you don't have to apologize. You didn't know. So what was your assignment for Umino-dono?"

"There's no need for formalities, you know?" Taiyou states, walking ahead. "I have to fill this book with my family origin in it."

Yuna follows him then speaks. "It sounds a lot better than mine. I have to write a poem that involves the mottos of my family name. They act like that's the simplest thing in the world!"

"Yeah, no joke," Taiyou says, chuckling.

"Oi, You-kun? Think you can save me from my mom's shopping spree?" Yuna asks, almost begging.

"What's she going shopping for at the last minute?" Taiyou asks, looking at Yuna.

"She wants to buy a new kimono for me so Ino-dono can be jealous that she has a cute daughter and not a flirty son," Yuna explains.

"Boy, old habits die hard huh? Well, I'm sure I can come up with something. I mean we do have to work on our projects for class and the festival too," Taiyou says, regretfully.

Yuna notices the stress on Taiyou's face and cuddles next to him to give him comfort. He doesn't mind the gesture and gently smiles at Yuna.

"All right! Break it up you two!" a dusty-blonde girl complains.

"Huh?" Taiyou looks behind him and is suddenly kicked to the ground by the blonde girl.

"You-kun!" Yuna shouts, concerned.

"First, you leave me at school and then you cheat on me for Yuna? You're dead, You-kun!" the blonde shouts, raising her fist.

"Chiharu!" Yuna shouts, punching the girl in the stomach.

Yuna grabs Chiharu's leg then throws her on the ground. They are just about to engage in a brawl until two redhead boys hold each girl back. Taiyou stares completely oblivious to the whole thing but manages to question the twins.

"Ano, Akira-kun? Lei-kun? What the hell is going on here?"

"Dude, how can you not notice the chick fight about to commence?" Lei asks, annoyed.

"Let go, Akira-kun! You-kun's gonna pay for leaving me at school!" Chiharu yells, thrashing about.

"Release me this instant, Lei-san! I refuse to sit by and watch Chiharu attack You-kun without a reason!" Yuna screeches.

"Aw, man! How come You-kun gets all the hot chicks?" Akira asks, complaining. "Is it because he's the hokage's kid or something?"

"I doubt that," Taiyou says, letting a large sweat drop droop down his head. "Well, if you're done fighting, I'd like to go do my class project now."

"I'm sorry, You-kun," Yuna apologizes, pouting. "I promise not to interrupt you on your way home anymore."

"I'm sorry too, You-kun," Chiharu apologizes, lowering her fighting position. "I just wanted to know if you could help me with my stupid project because I really don't understand any of it."

"Us too!" Akira and Lei shout, raising their hands.

"Well, I guess we should get home and meet up by the bridge then. I don't know what to do for mine either. Perhaps we could help each other?"

"Hn," Yuna nods.

"Absolutely!" Chiharu agrees, raising a victory fist.

"Sure," Akira and Lei shrug in agreement.

"Okay then. See you guys later?"

Taiyou waves to the group then walks off. The four kids watch their leader a little while longer then go their separate ways home.

* * *

_Well, all right, that wasn't such a bad chapter now was it? Um, just to clarify the Japanese phrases used in this chapter for some readers, I will explain them using examples and the like._

_1.) _Oi_ -- this means "hi" or "hey"_

**Ex: "Oi, You-kun!"**

_2.) _Konichiwa_ -- this means "hello"_

**Ex: "Konichiwa, Yuna-chan."**

_3.) _Gomen ne _-- this means "sorry"_

**Ex: "Gomen ne, Yuna-chan."**

_4.) suffixes to the names and/or nicknames used _

_ a.) _- kun_ -- this is used for a boy's name normally; however, if a girl ends up with a boy's name or nickname, it is then used for her _

** Ex: "You - kun" -- it is pronounced "yo" and "coon as in racoon"**

_ b.) _- chan_ -- this means "someone younger than I" or "someone born later than I" and is used in the familiar or to identify someone who is younger than yourself _

**Ex: "Yuna - chan"**

_ c.) _- san_ -- this is used to identify someone older than you but only by 1 to 5 years; it can also be used to name an adult in the familiar _

**Ex: "Lei - san" -- it is pronounced "lay" and "sawn as in sawna or sauna"**

_ d.) _- sensei_ -- this literally means "someone born earlier than I" and is used for a teacher, doctor or anyone you don't know personally who is much older than you as in 6 plus years _

**Ex: "Iruka - sensei"**

_ e.) _- dono_ -- this is a formal way of saying someone's name; it is also the polite way to recognize one of higher status or position _

**Ex: "Umino - dono"**


	2. Hey, let's do this!

Uzumaki Taiyou, the son of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, is your regular middle school student trying to understand his homework assignment that his teacher, Umino Iruka, has given him for a festival of Konohagakure's history. The assignment given?

**Write the name and short history of each family member from the fifth generation to the tenth generation, which is where you are, and provide characteristics or personal background that is found common in your family. Then write a short paragraph of what characteristic or personal situation best fits you, and why you think that is.**

Think that's confusing for you? Poor Taiyou has a lot to put down due to the fact that his mother's family will probably be the largest portion of the project, and he barely knows much of his father's family since even he has no idea of his family status. Well, not much to do except gather plenty scrolls, paper, pencils, pens and bookmarks to gather as much research as he can find. He packed away his materials, grabbed a camera, and chunked away his keys. As he walked outside of the door, he began to think about Yuna's project.

"Exactly how difficult can writing a poem about the family motto be?" he asked, slowly closing the door. "Well, it must be hard for Yuna-chan. She never did like her family name or her existence before we became friends."

* * *

[Flashback]

_The day was cold and the ground was hazardous from the rain. He was running fast and hard to get home before his father had time to think about his punishment. He couldn't stand disappointing his mother no matter how young or how old he would get. Taiyou may be seven years old, but even at that age he had his morals and his pride. He kept running, kept his motivation going, kept trying to move faster to get home, but one small form and one small gesture crushed it all._

_It was a little girl in small, white top and yellow skirt. She had beautiful short purple hair, fair skin, and a cry that made the most hardcore serial killers be brought to sensitivity. Taiyou saw why she was crying: she had bruises and cuts on her arms and legs and a small imprint on her arm had blood trickling down and mixing with the rain. He had to stop, he wanted to stop and help her, and so he did. He sat in front of her and gently whispered to her, soothing her trembling body._

_"Anou, daijoubuu?" Taiyou asked._

_The little girl shot her eyes open and cowered, crawling away from him. He liked her eye color, a deep green like an emerald on a necklace. She began to blush some as she wiped away her tears, but she wouldn't speak by any means nor would she allow this boy to touch her. You cannot be certain of anyone's intentions whether they be the kind type of character or the wrong kind of personality, her father would say. She heard his voice again and practically melted in the smoothness and parental concern for her._

_"Anou, I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to heal your wounds," Taiyou offered, positioning his umbrella sideways to block the rain from being blown by the east winds. "I'm actually quite good at this," he says, concentrating his chakra._

_Taiyou pushes some chakra into the little girl's leg nerves, which immobilizes her legs, and uses some of his chakra to absorb the damage. This helps the skin regenerate quicker. He does the similar treatment to her arms, and then pulls out a small first aid kit from his backpack. The little girl watches carefully as Taiyou places a small amount of liquid onto a cotton pad, but she trusts his skills and slowly lifts her leg for Taiyou to continue his work with a little cooperation. Taiyou hums a small lullaby to the little girl as he rubs antiseptic on her unclean cuts and bruises then rubs a small amount of cream on the affected areas. He uses a towel to blend the medicine and does the same procedure to her arms. Once his job is complete, he pulls out a red umbrella for the little girl and holds it out for her to grab it._

_"Here, you can use this to block the rain. Your nerves should be responding by now," Taiyou reassures, gently smiling._

_"You're very pretty for a boy," the little girl shyly compliments, looking in every direction but facing Taiyou._

_"Arigatou, Yuna-chan."_

_Yuna gasped then snapped her head forward to look at Taiyou. "Who told you my name!?"_

_"You have the same tattoo as Sasuke-sensei. My father has told me stories about a beautiful girl being Sasuke-sensei's daughter. He said he would call you Lily sometimes when he would see you alone."_

_Yuna threw a punch at Taiyou's forehead without warning. Taiyou's eyes widened at the spontaneous attack but he let the move stick. Blood began to leak from the place Yuna struck him, but Taiyou didn't react at all. Instead, he waited for an explanation from the little girl sitting before him ready to fight some more._

_"The only man," Yuna started, crying more, "that I know of who calls me by that name is the hokage And he will remain the only person who calls me that!"_

_"Doesn't your dad give you nice names?" Taiyou asked, moving Yuna's fist._

_"Shut up!" Yuna screeched, slapping Taiyou's cheek. "You are never to ask me anything about my family! Ever, do you understand that you little punk!?"_

_" Then your father mistreats you?" Taiyou asks, seriously._

_Yuna looks up and silences herself. Her eyes widen at the person - more like the thing - Taiyou becomes. His face was fierce-looking, angry and he shed no tears from the abuse that she has inflicted on him. In fact, the viciousness of Taiyou's expression intimidated Yuna and caused her to cower at his mercy. Taiyou caught her clutching at her small top and moved his eyes without shifting the position of his head or body to view the gloomy clouds and trickling rain. Yuna sensed that she had offended the boy and looked down at her feet. He did help her and showed his utmost attention. It wasn't necessary for her to attack him after he had been so hospitable. He wasn't an old man or some predator hungry for action, but he was a gentle and young boy. He was beautiful, in appearance and in heart._

_"G go gomen ne," Yuna apologized, trembling. "It's just that I really like Uzumaki-dono, and I " Yuna trails off, crying again. "I I wish I was his daughter instead of my dad's. All daddy ever does is come home from his missions, trains me to fight, and watches me make flower rings or origami animals. He doesn't talk to me unless it's during training or when my grades aren't high or or "_

_Taiyou clutches Yuna in his arms and embraces her. She gradually gives into the gentleness and says nothing, but weeps there longing for those warm arms to hold her._

_"Then, you can be friend. Uzumaki is my name, too. If you ever want to visit Naruto-sama, you can ask for me too," Taiyou whispers, soothing the girl._

_"Who are you?" Yuna whispers through tears and sniffles._

_"Taiyou... I'm Uzumaki-dono's musuko..."_

[End of flashback]

_

* * *

_

"You-kun!" Chiharu calls, waving at Taiyou.

"Oi!" Taiyou greets back, smiling.

The meeting place seemed like a perfect spot for an escape, but it was Taiyou's favorite spot to concentrate and get away from all the troubles he has had to go through. The canal beneath the bridge had a beautiful sound of calm, rushing waters going through the tunnel and the stream glittered in the sunlight as blossoms swirled in the ripples. There was lush green grass lined from the cement blocking the water to the sidewalk, but flowers grew better near the water so it smelled lovelier near the canal with the sakura and buttercups sprinkled like a meadow.

Taiyou saw his other friend, Nara Chiharu, seated on her favorite patch of soft grass. She was flagging him down to get him to come to her. Nara Chiharu was the daughter of Nara Shikamaru, who was the godfather of Uzumaki Taiyou, and Temari, who was the godmother of Uzumaki Taiyou. She was a beautiful girl much like Yuna, but she always competed with Yuna to gain Taiyou's attention and felt that she knew him better than anyone else did. In some cases, she didn't know anything about his situations; however, she did seem to know more than Yuna most of the time. She had dusty blonde hair that reached passed her shoulders and light brown eyes that made her practically irresistible, but she never liked being just a pretty face. She liked to fight, she liked be one of the guys to understand them better, and she liked to take naps from time to time. The one thing Chiharu couldn't dream of winning against though was Taiyou's smile, which she always admired, and she will stop at nothing to keep it on his face no matter what it cost her.

Chiharu moves over a bit then speaks to Taiyou in a nicer voice, "Did your mom or dad stop you on your way here?"

"Hiihaa," Taiyou says, shaking his head then sighing. "Dad's probably too busy and mom is probably out on a mission. I didn't see her anywhere in the house. How are your parents?"

"Mom's yelling at dad to go to the store right now, so she didn't even notice me when I came in the house. Dad just nodded at me as usual before I went to my tree house to get my stuff," Chiharu answered, annoyed at the image of her parents' quarreling. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm they're real daughter."

"You most definitely have Temari-sama's spunk, and you inherited Shikamaru-sensei's intelligence rather well too. You rock when it comes to academics," Taiyou compliments, smiling.

Chiharu blushes then pulls out a juice pack for herself and Taiyou. "Here, take one!"

"Hm?" Taiyou looks at Chiharu then at her hand holding out the beverage. "Hey, my favorite flavor! Arigatou!"

"Your welcome, You-kun," Chiharu answers gently.

Taiyou opens the top of the pack then bites down on the head of it. Chiharu leans on his shoulder, sucking on her juice while Taiyou is doing the same with his. Silence and the sounds of nature make everything more peaceful until a familiar voice stops the whole moment.

"Chiharu!" Yuna shouts, kicking Chiharu away from Taiyou.

"Ah, Yuna-chan! M-mat-matteyo!" Taiyou shouts, blocking Yuna from Chiharu. "We weren't doing anything! We were just drinking juice!"

"Oh," Yuna says, lowering her fighting stance. "Gomen ne, You-kun. Gomen ne, Chi-san."

"Geez, what is wrong between you two? I don't get it!" Taiyou grumbles, scratching either side of his head.

"Anou, You-kun?" Yuna asks. "I think I know what I should write for my poem."

"Really? Nane?" Taiyou asks, wanting to know.

"I can write a poem about how my mother and father fell in love with each other. I remember Ino-dono telling me and Shin-kun about how my mother and her used to fight over otou-san's affection, but they both ended up going their separate ways due to a really big mission that ended up failing miserably."

"That sounds like a great idea, Yuna-chan!" Taiyou shouts, supporting his friend. "Oi! Why don't we all do that? Everyone can write a historic piece about how their parents lived and why they are living the way they are today!"

"Sounds like a great idea!"

Taiyou, Yuna, and Chiharu look up to see Akira and Lei hanging upside down on a loose wire above the canal but under the bridge. They both flip down, landing on the water and using chakra to stand on it as if it were ground. Akira and Lei are the twin sons of Inuzuka Kiba. No one knows the mother of his children except himself, but he's made sure to raise them up properly in her honor. Apparently, the mother of Akira and Lei died from some form of viral infection, and it resulted in her death before their birth. Lady Tsunaide had to deliver them three months before their expected time, but she didn't know the twins were Kiba's boys.

"Then it's official. We all ask our parents what they remember about their lives when they were our age and no later until we analyze what should be written down for our projects, okay?" Taiyou asks, confident of the idea.

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

**I thought that was lovely. Okay, just to clarify the Japanese phrases used in this chapter for some readers, I will explain them using examples and the like.**

**1.) Anou -- this means "uh" or "um"**  
**Ex: "Anou, You - kun?"**

**2.) Daijoubuu -- this means "are you well" or "are you all right"**  
**Ex: "Anou, daijoubuu?"**

**3.) Arigatou -- this means "thank you"**  
**Ex: "Arigato, Yuna - chan."**

**4.) musuko -- this means "son"**  
**Ex: "I'm Uzumaki-dono's musuko..."**

**5.) hiihaa -- this means "no"**

**6.) matteyo -- this means "wait a minute"**

**7.) nane -- this means "what?"**


	3. Those Darn Family Moments

[Recap]

"Then it's official. We all ask our parents what they remember about their lives when they were our age and no later until we analyze what should be written down for our projects, okay." Taiyou asks, confident of the idea.

Everyone nods in agreement.

[Time skip to the present]

Taiyou and Yuna write a couple of questions on paper while Chiharu argues with Akira and Lei, but Akira could care less as he watches Yuna scribble away and his red-headed brother blushing at Chiharu. He's the only one who seems to know Lei has a crush on Chiharu, and Lei seems to be the only one who knows Akira has a crush on Yuna. Odd, isn't it? Well, it isn't that odd if you're the twin sons of Inuzuka Kiba.

"I don't understand you two! All _you_ do is stare into space, and all _you_ do is scratch your friggin cheek! You both should—wait one damn minute…" Chiharu trails off.

She glances at Akira, noticing his lingering stare. Lei does the same and notices the exact same thing as Chiharu: Akira is peeking at Yuna's developing, drooping breasts. With that, Chiharu takes the initiative and punches Akira across the head mercilessly.

"You stupid pervert! I oughtta call you in for eye rape you jerk! Apologize for staring at Yuna-chan's boobs!" Chiharu demands, punching the intelligence out of Akira.

"Chiharu-san," Taiyou whispers.

"Huh?" Chiharu gestures.

Taiyou gently holds her wrist and tugs her away from Akira. He smiles at her then lightly brushes his finger across her nose, causing her to involuntarily giggle.

"You're going to kill Akira-kun's nervous system if you continue your brutal punishment. Brute physicality should not be used by a woman unless it is absolutely necessary, ne?" Taiyou asks, secretly commanding Chiharu to stop.

"Haa, You-kun," Chiharu obeys, lowering her arm.

"So how many questions do we have, Yuna-chan?" Taiyou asks, calmly.

"Anou, shichi," Yuna answers, slightly jealous of Chiharu's newfound attention. "Would you like me to read them to you?"

"Haa," Taiyou responds, smiling and nodding at the same time.

"Anou, ichiwa shitsumon…

**What was your childhood like before training as a ninja?**

**What were your first impressions of the ninja academy?**

**What techniques were you able to master that impressed those of the older generations?**

**What was your first mission?**

**What mission(s) changed your life or the way you thought?**

**At what age did you take the chuunin exams?**

**Did you pass or fail the first time?**"

"That sounds like enough to start off with doesn't it?" Taiyou asks.

"Anymore like that and I'll explode," Lei complains.

"Don't be a lazy ass, just stick with the program," Chiharu says.

"Don't be so mean," Taiyou sighs. "I think that should be enough to ask of our parents. It's not like we want to melt their brains with a sexuality education survey."

"YOU TOOK A SEX CLASS!?" Akira and Lei shout more than question.

"You-kun, I had no idea!" Chiharu shouts, blushing.

"Was it out of _curiosity_ to take the class or for _clarification_ on something?" Yuna asks, unphased by the new information.

"Oh, I wanted to understand how procreation _really_ begins rather than hear a story about birds, bees, and cabbage patch kids being carried by storks. It doesn't necessarily help me if vegetables and animals are the only explanation anyone can give me. My father took a class after having a platonic relationship with my mother in his teenage years, and he learned to respect her and any other woman as he matured to the man he is now. I wanted to learn about it earlier before dating any young woman in the future. I think I did well enough to earn the respect of many women and doctors in return. In a few months, I'll be studying with the medical ninjas to increase my skills before high school starts," Taiyou announces.

"How much do you know about girls exactly?" Chiharu asks, suspiciously.

"I think it would take forever for me to explain _every_ detail," Taiyou says, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you'd best be careful about your smarts, You-kun. You know if Megami-chan found out, she'd have herself a fit and a ricochet bullet," Akira warns.

"Why would you say that, Akira-kun?" Taiyou asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lei takes a quick inhale of a familiar scent then searches the bridge. "Dude, why didn't you say she was coming before!?"

"San…" Akira says, holding up three fingers of his left hand.

"I don't see her anywhere," Chiharu bluntly says, searching around.

"Is there a place to hide?" Lei asks, running around.

"Ni…" Akira says, placing one finger down and leaving two up.

"Honestly, I don't see any reason to hide from Megami-chan. She's a lovely girl with remarkable intelligence just like Yuna and Chiharu, and she's very strong in battle if not crazy about stealth," Taiyou reasons.

"HIDE ME!" Lei shouts, diving in the water.

"Ichi…" Akira sits down then covers his ears.

"UZUMAKI TAIYOU!" a girl shouts, jumping over the bridge.

Hyuuga Megami is indeed a lovely girl and strong, but she is very competitive and will stop at nothing to defend her father's honor in intellect. She is the daughter of Hyuuga Neji and TenTen; however, she wishes to show her father how much she is like him by sharing every intellectual experience she has had with or without him. She has long, deep brown hair and light brown eyes and porcelain skin, but she does the one thing that is neither like her father nor her mother: she wears tight shirts and miniskirts and she pounces on Taiyou with her intimate parts most of time. An example would be her kicking Taiyou to the ground then pinning him down so his face, if lifted, meets her developing breasts.

"I walk across this bridge for two minutes, and I hear you learned something about women? What exactly do you know about a woman, huh?" Megami questions, angered.

"Anou, Me-chan. You're brushing against the wrong areas at this point in time," Taiyou informs, pleadingly.

"Like I give hell! You tell me what you know or else!" Megami threatens, using her Byakugan to prove her point.

"How come you get the cool eye trick?" Taiyou complains, holding her Megami's hips. "Megami, I don't really think you should be attacking me over a little hour-and-fifteen-minute class. You can take a sexuality course if that is what you wish. I took on my accord and you should too if you want. When have I ever gotten the urge to make you feel shameful about learning something old or new?" Taiyou asks, smiling.

Megami's eyes widen at the question. Chiharu and Yuna grow angry at the way Taiyou is holding Megami's hips, and they get even angrier when Megami relaxes herself to sit up rather than strain on hands and knees.

"Fine, you've convinced me to not attack you, but don't think I'm going to let you get away with knowing stuff about women. I'll be around to challenge you when I learn more about men, got it cousin?" Megami threatens.

"Nothing but the best of luck to you, cousin," Taiyou smiles. "Oi! Do you want to join us on our inquiry? You may learn something about Neji-ichijou-san," Taiyou offers, sitting up with excitement.

"Haa! I will join only if it helps me learn more about otou-sama!" Megami declares, eagerly.

"That's grea—!" Taiyou begins to shout before pausing.

Taiyou had forgotten about the proximity of his cousin's body and adjusted himself too much, which causes a bit too much tension for Yuna and Chiharu, but that is not the biggest concern. Megami had also forgotten about how close she was to Taiyou and moaned at the friction (along with Taiyou) between them. Megami slaps Taiyou's head and snatches the paper riddled with questions. She walks home, thinking of ways to ask her father these peculiar questions of his past. Yuna and Chiharu sit by the creek while Akira and Lei play catch and Taiyou meditates on a favored boulder beneath a willow tree.

"Oi, Yuna-chan?"

"Haa, Chiharu-san?" Yuna answers in a questioning tone.

"Did you suddenly get the feeling you wanted to kill that subeta Megami-chan?" Chiharu asks, tossing a stone.

"A little…but You-kun cares about his cousin and her relationship with Hyuuga-sensei more than anything. You have to remember that he hates discord amongst family members sometimes in order to act properly when around him. It would disappoint him if either of us took such foul action against his own flesh and blood," Yuna says, putting her naked feet in the water.

"Geezum!" Chiharu complains, taking her hair out of the rubber bands on her head. "It's such a drag having these troublesome family moments!"

Yuna giggles then says, "You sound just like Nara-sensei when you get upset sometimes."


	4. The Pride of My Father

Due to a small number of reviews, I am sorry to say but I am going to stop making other chapters of this story from here. No sense in continuing something no one reads, right? However, this chapter should suffice as a checkpoint if I further the series. Please enjoy reading.

* * *

It was a brisk afternoon. Megami undid her long braid as she walked home to the Hyuuga Estate, placing the piece of paper she had snatched from her cousin, Uzumaki Taiyou, in the right cup of her bra. She decided to take as much time that was necessary to meet her father, Hyuuga Neji, once he entered the house. She knew her mother, TenTen, was out on a mission today, so she planned on learning a new recipe for dinner then asking her father for a brief interview.

Yes, Megami was a daddy's girl but she loved her father ever since birth. He may seem cold-hearted and a bit stubborn on the outside, but on the inside Megami saw differently. Neji was strong, considerate, determined, protective. The basic characteristics of a father, maybe not perfect but well in stature. Disappointing someone like that is heartbreaking enough, but watching him leave and never knowing whether he'll come back or not was terrifying. In fact, she can remember quite clearly how she felt when she saw her father about to leave the house to report to Lord Uzumaki.

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Me-chan are you playing hide-and-seek again?" an old woman asked._

_"Hiihaa, Nanny Kiyoko," little Megami answered politely. "I was looking for my teddy bear."_

"Hm... Did you look underneath your bed?" Kiyoko asked.

"Hiihaa, but I will. Arigatou, Nanny Kiyoko," Megami thanked, running to her bedroom.

_Megami ran to her bedroom as quickly as her little legs could take her. She passed three doors until she saw her mother walking to the other end of her father's room. She slowed her running to a walk until she could see her mother embrace her father while he was placing a dark spandex shirt over his shoulders. (A/N: Yes, you have permission to imagine a shirtless Neji.) TenTen ceased his movements when she unexpectedly yet sweetly held him._

_"I heard Naruto called for you," TenTen whispered, kissing Neji's left bicep. "How long will you be out?"_

__

"I only know the mission is somewhere near the village hidden in the mountains. I do not know how long the mission will take," Neji answered, turning to his wife.

"Your voice has gotten deeper all of sudden. Extra testosterone much?" TenTen teases.

"Careful with your bantering. That's how you got pregnant in the first place, remember?" Neji indirectly teases. "Where is Megami?"

"Right here, otou-sama," Megami answers.

"Did you find Snuggles, baby?" Neji asks.

"Hiihaa," Megami sighs. "But Nanny Kiyoko told me to look under my bed, so I will look there. What's a mission, otou-sama?"

"... A mission is a big job that Uncle Fox likes to give to people able to do them," Neji tries to explain.

"Are you going to see Unca Fox?" Little Megami asks, perking up.

"Mmhm," Neji grumbles, nodding.

"Can I go play with Unca Fox and Sunshine-kun?" Little Megami asks, tugging on Neji's sleeve.

"You can play with Sunshine-kun, but I don't think Uncle Fox has time, baby," Neji says, kneeling down to his daughter. "Maybe tomorrow--"

_TenTen forcefully coughs, reminding Neji of something else he had to do for tomorrow._

_"Perhaps some other time," Neji says, slightly blushing._

_Little Megami stumbles in her father's arms, earning a chuckle from him. Kiyoko enters the room, holding a brown grizzly bear in her arms. TenTen takes the bear, walks to Megami, and pretends the bear is talking to entertain her daughter._

_"Oi, little one. Can I have a hug, too?"_

__

"Snuggles has a cold. Help him, otou-sama! Snuggles is sick!" Megami shouts, worried for her bear.

"Hm?" TenTen questions.

"Oh," Neji whispers, taking Snuggles by its red ribbon. "Should we give Snuggles some medicine?"

"Me-medi-sink? What's medisink?" Megami asks, watching Neji hold the bear.

"Medisink?" TenTen repeats, laughing.

"Medicine helps me feel all better!" Snuggles says, with Neji's voice.

"Hyuuga-san? Some men were at the door for you. I almost forgot why I came in here in the first place. Silly me," Kiyoko says.

"I see," Neji says, giving Megami to TenTen and Snuggles to Megami. "You be good with okaa-sama, okay?"

"Okay, otou-sama!" Megami gleefully exclaims.

_Moments later, Megami and TenTen play a game of tag, in which case TenTen was winning, until Megami sees two men surrounding her father. They both wore masks and a tan coat that was exceptionally baggy and unfashionable. They were also holding swords, and, at the proximity to Neji, looked as if they were about to stab him. Engulfed by a wave of fear, Megami ran to Neji in tears and away from TenTen altogether._

_"Otou-sama! Otou-sama!"_

_"That your baby, Neji?" one of the men in a dog mask asks._

__

"The only one I know with that voice is Megami," Neji answers.

"Otou-sama! Run away!"

"Megami-chan, where are you going?" TenTen asks, worried.

"Otou-sama run!"

"Run? From us?" the dog-masked man asks, pointing to himself.

"Otou-sama!"

"Megami!" TenTen calls.

_Megami shrieks, using her byakugan for the first time. She strikes the butterfly-masked man in his leg, disabling him for a moment, and quickly grasps Neji's pant leg. Neji, worried for his daughter, picks her up and watches her trembling and crying in fear._

_"Megami, what's wrong?" he asks._

_"I-I-I don't want you to die, otou-sama! I want you to come back home with me and mommy and Nanny Kiyoko. I love you, otou-sama! I don't want the mammal-men to hurt you..."_

_Neji's eyes widened at his daughter's words. He was speechless beyond anyone's wildest imagination, though he quickly understood what Megami thought was happening. She thought his partners were about to attack him because of the position of their tantos. He and TenTen had taught her about the postions of a weapon that signal either ally or threat. Neither, however, thought she would remember at 4 years of age._

_"Aw...we're not gonna hurt your dad, Megami-chan," the dog-masked man reassures, removing his mask. "See, it's only me, Kiba."_

__

"K-K-Kiba-kun?" Megami asks through tears.

"Yeah, sweetie. And look," Kiba says, pointing at the butterfly-masked man. "That's Shino you just punched in the knee."

"Shino-kun...? Gomen nesai, gomen nesai..." Megami trails off, struggling to be released from Neji. "Down. I want down."

"Megami," TenTen calls.

_Neji places Megami down, waiting for her to reach TenTen. However, Megami runs to her room, grabbing Mr. Snuggles from the floor, and gets her stool next to her bed. She pulls it to the door, stands on it then tiptoes to lock the door. Once she locks it, she climbs in her bed and hides under the covers. Moments later, a knock on the door is heard and Neji's voice comes through._

_"Baby...? Megami, I know you're in there. Now unlock this door... Baby, I'm not leaving until you come out of there."_

_Neji waits, not moving from the door for an instant. Finally, Megami opens the door and looks up to her father's eyes._

_"You can go now, otou-sama. Gomen nesai..."_

_Neji embraces her, shedding tears of his own to match that of his daughter's._

_"Hiihaa... Gomen nesai... my daughter..."_

* * *

[Time skip to the present]

"Otou-sama, I will never embarass you like that ever again... I promise. I will make you smile at me instead of pity me. I will one day make you and mother happy rather than look so dull at me. Nothing will stop me from reaching my goal... Nothing..."

"Megami-chan!" Nanny Kiyoko calls, smiling.

"Oi, Ba-san!" Megami gleefully greets, running to her caretaker.


	5. The Father She Never Had

Yes, children, I am back with another chapter! After getting a well-deserved pep talk, I finally gave in and decided to continue this story. It was one of my first stories after all, and it deserved a better ending. Also, I haven't introduced all of the Naruto cast's kids. Can't end a story and all the characters aren't involved, right? Right! Enough of my idle chattering, and let's get to the next chapter of this wonderful story.

* * *

Yuna Uchiha walked to the lonesome Uchiha estate where her parents lived, sighing in resentment. There was always a troubling fact that emanated from the small home of the remaining Uchiha member: He was the last of the clan and strictly forbidden to leave the village for any reason. Sasuke Uchiha no longer went on missions, and his wife, Sakura Haruno, was the main one who requested a restraining order put on the man when he returned to Konoha permanently. Yuna was aiming to learn what became of her father and his clan. She wanted to write a poem of the romance that embodied her mother and father's relationship initially, but now she more curious about her father's past that he spoke so little about. Her mother, Sakura, had taken drastic measures to be sure that Sasuke mentioned nothing to his daughter of anything family-related. Yuna was going to find out why. Her godmother, InoYamanaka, told her an interesting story about their differing worlds and how they matured in the darkest of ways. It was Yuna Uchiha's moment to figure out the forbidden within her family. Thanks to Uzumaki Taiyou, the man of gentle disposition, she was going to learn of her family in secrecy.

Sasuke Uchiha opened the front door to the house to sit on the porch. He wore a red kimono and brown with brown socks against his pale skin. Yuna gasped, never seeing her father outside of the house except for teaching students, and stopped her walk to the house. She stood there motionless as her father watched her with calm, solemn deep brown eyes. Hesistantly, Sasuke opened his arms and motioned for Yuna to come towards him. Yuna wanted to flee from him, but she couldn't resist the struggling warmth trying to reach out to her. She took slow steps to her father, and then walked briskly to his embrace. Suddenly, Yuna bowed before him. Sasuke was firm and his arms remained open. Moments later, he cleared his throat and watched as his daughter snapped her head up to him. He then realized how distant he was from his own child. She was never held by him in any way since infancy, so she did not understand his gesturing for a hug. Sakura also made it known that she didn't want them to bond over anything, even their own last name, which she begrudgingly accepted out of weakness. At least, she made it known to Sasuke. Yuna was unaware of the wall put between her and her father.

"Do you hate me so that you do not wish to touch me, daughter?" Sasuke asked gently with his deep voice.

"Otou-san," Yuna whispered, eyes widening. He actually wanted her to embrace him in return! She bowed again then said, "I would be honored to touch you, otou-san! But... I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I want very much to be a part of your life as I should be," Sasuke said after a smooth silence. "With your mother not being home, I am free to say hello."

"You mean..." Yuna started, tears falling from her eyes. Her father did love her! She leapt into her father's arms and called out to him, "Daddy! Daddy..."

Sasuke embraced his daughter, struggling to fight against the lump in his throat. He pet her soft hair, amazed by the texture, and shushed her loud sobbings. As they sat there, resting in each other's warm embrace, Sasuke slowly joined his young daughter's weeping. He was finally able to speak to her for the first time in her life. Since his betrayal in his teenage years, many privileges were taken from him. One important privilege was speaking to his own flesh and blood: He was not permitted to mention anything related to the Uchiha clan to his daughter, and he was not allowed to do anything with his daughter outside of training her unless said otherwise by his wife, Uchiha Sakura. The most he could do for Yuna as a baby was rock her to sleep when she had little nightmares or trouble sleeping. Sakura cared for Yuna most of the day, and he secretly tended to her at night. He was there at a time when she could hardly see him in the dark. Since then, however, Yuna had always waited for Sasuke to bring her to slumber as he always had.

As a baby, Yuna could hear Sasuke's soft voice singing lullabies to her and feel his arms protecting her. Once she became old enough to walk and talk, there was less of a presence from him at night. Now, her mother usually tends to her when she can't sleep. She only knows that Sasuke either drinks tea in the kitchen in the wee hours of the night or sits in his room reading a novel. On several occassions, Yuna wakes up at the same hour from different nightmares or strange dreams and decides to walk around the house. She discovers her father sitting down with a light on, almost luring her towards him. Sakura, however, would also become attracted to his light and separate the father and daughter instantly. Yuna only wanted to be in that special place Sasuke made for her at night. With her mother gone, maybe she can regain her father's attention.

"Daddy," Yuna whispered into Sasuke's shoulder. She felt his chin move against her shoulder blades and shivered a bit. He rubbed her back to ease the chill and smoothed it away. She said, "Why didn't mommy call for a nurse to take care of me like she usually does when she leaves?"

"I told the nurse that was supposed to be here that there was already another nurse taking care of you," Sasuke said, smirking. "She wanted proof of the other nurse's presence, so I showed her to the kitchen and pointed to pots and pans that I just assembled. I was actually making dinner for tonight and said the nurse went shopping for more ingredients."

"But the nurses that come here usually have licenses or approval notices at hand," Yuna said, inching away from her father's shoulder. "How did you prove the nurse was here when she wasn't?"

"I forged a license and approval notice," Sasuke answered, smiling at his own cleverness. "Your mother keeps the documents under the floorboards beneath her bed in her room. The nurses who sleep in your mother's room place all the documents in a hidden safe until her return. The last nurse who watched over you was distracted by Akimichi-san's visit. I just so happened to be leaving my room to sit in the backyard when I saw your mother's door open. I noticed the licensing papers all lined up on the floor. While she was speaking to Akimichi-san, I copied the basic format of the documents and taught myself to forge everything as months went by."

"But, daddy, what if you get in trouble?" Yuna asked, panicking. "Those documents are signed by Lord Uzumaki! Mother will have you locked away again!"

"That was the really easy part," Sasuke whispered against Yuna's forehead. "Your mother asked me to join her to the hospital a few weeks ago to file a request for a new nurse. I asked about an old nurse and the receptionist gave me an old request form that was in the same basic format of the new request form. As I pestered your mother to ask for the old nurse again, she left me with the paper in my hands, thinking I couldn't possibly use it for anything. Should I be kept away from you, it is a result of her own mistake not mine. Lord Uzumaki will have to punish your mother for going against my restraining order."

"You sneak!" Yuna said, lightly pushing her father. "You forged a new request for Lord Uzumaki to sign."

"You should not have to worry so about your own father when he is imprisoned in his own house," Sasuke said, frowning sadly. "It is not fair to you."

"I just wanted you to love me, daddy," Yuna whispered, innocently. "I thought you hated me all this time. I didn't know when you were going to abandon me and mommy, and I didn't want you to leave us. Other children have caring fathers. I didn't understand why I couldn't have the same thing. I didn't understand why other fathers smiled and you didn't. I thought you were sad because of me."

"No, Yuna-chan," Sasuke cooed, clutching her tiny body in his arms. "I care for you and love you like any other father. Daddy just made some mistakes in his past. I want to be with you always. That's why I forged the documents. I wanted to speak to you just this once."

"You did all of this just for me?" Yuna asked, smiling brightly.

"I may be old, but I know how to think," Sasuke said, rising to stand. "We all can learn a valuable lesson from this I'm sure."

"That Uchiha's are vastly intelligent?" Yuna suggested, smiling brightly.

"No! That I can outsmart an old fox," Sasuke said, putting a finger to his lips and winking. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

"Daddy, where did you learn to cook these rice dishes?" Yuna asked, covering her mouth with an open hand.

Yuna was enjoying herself that evening. She opened up a great deal to her father, Sasuke, and she learned that Sasuke liked joking around her. Perhaps that affability of hers truly did come from his genetic pool. All this time, she thought her father was a silent man who didn't want anything to do with family. All along he wanted to keep his family together and be a part of it while it was there. Sasuke was stirring a steaming pot of soup in the kitchen while Yuna sat at the dinner table in the dining room.

"My mother taught me," Sasuke answered, remorse etched into his handsome features. "After she died when I was very young, I had to keep practicing for myself. I learned new recipes from other restaurants and became well-acquainted with gourmet rice dishes. Sometimes, I combined my knowledge of rish dishes with soups and main course meals. Even when I started a family here with you and your mother, I kept teaching myself how to cook rice in different ways. The reason you kept spotting me in the kitchen so late at night is because I was trying to practice. For some reason, the minute I begin cooking, you come into the kitchen to watch me. I still haven't the slightest clue why you've been doing that."

"Wow, I'm really weird," Yuna remarked, laughing. Sasuke chuckled as he added chopped onions into the pot. "Well, I keep having these dreams that force me awake. Every night, they're all the same. I hear a voice singing a sweet melody to me. I can actually feel someone holding me and keeping me warm. The wind blows in my face, and it is always a cool breeze. I'm always being fed some type of warm drink and the lullaby fills my ears again. As time passes, I hear my mother's voice asking the same question: what are you doing?"

Sasuke stiffened at Yuna's words. He wasn't tense because of the dream; he was tense because that dream was a memory. When Yuna cried in her sleep, Sakura would never wake up to hear it - only Sasuke got out of bed to check the baby. Yuna's cries were very faint, however. It would take a miracle to hear her at all sometimes. Since Sakura changed her diaper before bed all the time, Sasuke would rule out that her cries were from a dirty diaper. Instead, he made the assumption that Yuna was hungry. Sasuke would retrieve Yuna from her crib, sing to her, and go into the kitchen to make some milk for her. Yuna seemed to despise cold baby bottles since Sakura refrigerated her natural food, so Sasuke concluded Yuna preferred her food warm. He would warm some leftover rice, grind it, and mix Sakura's breast milk with the rice. After blending it, he would warm the mix again and place it into a blender until it liquidated. Once the milk was prepared, he put the mix into an unused bottle and fed her the concoction. Who would have thought that would silence her! As Yuna kept eating, Sasuke would venture into the backyard and sing the rest of the lullaby to Yuna. Of course, he burped her and rocked her to sleep after her midnight snack. However, Sakura was overly cautious about Sasuke's restraining order and fathering skills. It was up to her to question how someone who was supposed to remain indoors was able to care for a baby so well.

To think that Yuna would have these dreams that were really memories of Sasuke was impressive. Sasuke was literally taken aback by Yuna's power to remember something so small! Sasuke then concluded something else of importance: whenever Yuna cried or woke up, Sasuke would take Yuna into the kitchen. Because Sakura was so firm in keeping him away from Yuna at night now that she was older, Yuna must have subconsciously thought that if she ever had problems sleeping to go into the kitchen. He brought her there to feed her for six years until Sakura put an end to it. Now, every time he cooks in the kitchen at the same hour, by sheer coincidence, Yuna finds him there to watch for what she believes is an inexplicable reason. The real reason for Yuna being in the kitchen at the same hour was because she remembered the pattern.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Yuna questioned, noticing the stiffness in Sasuke's back.

"Yes, I'm just surprised," Sasuke answered, adding seasoning to the soup.

"Surprised by what, silly?" Yuna teased.

"That you remember me bringing you in here every night when you couldn't sleep," Sasuke said, looking into Yuna's green eyes. Yuna gasped, eyes widened. He said, "When you were a baby, I got you out of your crib and brought you outside to feed you some rice and milk. I didn't think you'd remember that so well to dream of it. To also come into the kitchen while I'm practicing my cooking is quite remarkable of you. I'm not sure why I didn't think of it before."

"You were the man who sung to me in my dreams?" Yuna asked incredulously, earning a silent nod from Sasuke. "That silly old counselor Kakashi-dono said it was a suppressed desire."

"A suppressed desire?" Sasuke questioned, concerned and amused by his former teacher's assumption.

"Hai," Yuna chirped, giggling. "He said I might be fantasizing about a future boyfriend. I thought the voice seemed too familiar to be a fantasy, though."

"Well, I haven't gotten to know you just yet to worry about suitors," Sasuke said, walking to the diner table with a steaming bowl in his hands. "Boyfriends will have to wait until I'm ready. I'm too old to be killing the younger generation right now. Tonight I made a special recipe that my mother taught me," he said, changing the subject. "I thought it would keep her closer to me...and to you... You are an Uchiha, after all."

"Was grandmother really pretty?" Yuna asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, smiling as a tear came down his cheek. "She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever known."

"How did she die?" Yuna asked, watching her father place two bowls of soup onto the table.

"...Your uncle..." Sasuke started, voice cracking. "My older brother, Itachi, killed her and the rest of our clan with exception to me... Your uncle had a very special place in my heart...because...he was the father I wish I had in my life. In his honor, I want desperately to become a great father to you. Your grandfather praised your uncle for his skills as a ninja since he was enrolled in the academy. When I tried my best to gain his respect, he never showed it to me. Itachi did, though. I only wish our lives weren't tampered with so dramatically those years ago. I would love to speak with him again."

"Oh, daddy," Yuna whispered, holding Sasuke's trembling hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked - "

"No," Sasuke said, letting his tears fall. "This is something you should know about. You shouldn't have to be shielded from your own family origins, Yuna. My mistakes should not dictate your knowledge of your own family name."

"I just want to speak to you, daddy," Yuna said, smiling and caressing Sasuke's hand. "If mom isn't back tomorrow, then I'll ask more about our family then. For now, I just want to be with you. I want you to be my daddy while mommy is gone."


End file.
